You don't want to be a Princess here
by DLMBWriter
Summary: OC and Murphy - Candy came into Litchfield expecting to just do her time and instead found a whole other world behind bars.
1. Chapter 1 - A Yogurt Cup Welcome

**I don't own these characters (and all that good stuff that comes with fan fiction's disclaimers) and despite the show being based on a true story, they are fictional in mine. **

**This story is more of just an experiment that I want to write. Gina and Tricia are my favorite characters and there isn't any fanfic including them as love interests that I've found so I wanted to put some out there. There are some hints to Spring Breakers in there as well- not sure where that came from but well, it fell in. Please forgive typos and grammar errors - I try to proofread and edit but sometimes you just miss it. **

**Feedback is greatly welcomed and enjoy! Will post more when I can!**

Chapter 1: A Yogurt Cup Welcome

It was bad enough that she was entering prison, but to wear this orange outfit that made her stick out more than a sore thumb? Well, that seemed to be the cherry on top. Candy was only 18 and she was caught for robbery with a deadly weapon, possession of a deadly weapon, and drug dealing and possession. So much for returning to college for the remainder of freshman year. And she had worked so hard to get into Boston University. Now she got to spend the next few years at Litchfield, because it was "the better" low security facility.

Her long blond hair still had pieces of red in it that the guards said she could keep. On the drive to the camp, the guards commented that it was rare for an inmate to come in alone, but "business" was slower in the spring. She was able to converse with a very Brooklyn-woman in red lipstick who went on about her wedding and didn't ask too many questions. When they pulled up to the prison, Candy looked around once she stepped out of the van. It wasn't exactly what she had been expecting. All Candy knew of prison was from books and movies, and even then, those were all focused on men's facilities.

The nice inmate with the red lipstick, who introduced herself as Morello, showed her to her temporary placement where she could set down her few belongings. There weren't many other inmates around because according to Morello it was lunch time.

That was when the real anxiety kicked in. Entering the cafeteria full of inmates wearing beige while Candy sported orange was terrifying. It took a push on the small of her back by Morello to get her in the food line. She was certainly welcomed with glances and stares from every direction that she couldn't avoid. She knew being young and white meant she was fresh meat on a whole new level in this place.

Candy shuffled with the rest of them to the counter where they handed out trays. "Next!" And a plastic tray appeared. She watched the faces of the inmates going through the afternoon motions serving and eating whatever this was that they called food.

When it was her turn the short woman with the hairnet and eyes, that made Candy think she was angry, looked up, but not at directly at Candy, "Ne-" she stalled and that's when those eyes met Candy's. It was only for a moment, but it sent a shiver through her. One that could be translated more than one way with all the stress and anxiety of this place.

The tray was placed up in front of her, making a loud bang when it hit the hard metal. "Next!" The woman's eyes lingered on her even though her hands went back to work. Candy kept moving, but when she faced the small cafeteria and found that she had a new obstacle. Where to sit. Everyone already had their cliques and designated spots. She looked for Morello who might help her out but she wasn't there anymore and Candy was left standing near the trash cans with a tray in hand. This wasn't high school where she could just go eat in the bathroom as a last resort.

"I know you," a thick Russian accent was heard in her ear. Candy spun around and nearly hit a full woman with wild red hair. "You're Velma's girl." The woman's eyes gave her a one over. It was hard to tell if they were kind or judging her every move. Candy's parents had run a pizza restaurant in Chicago but the family had ties in the Russian mafia. Candy hadn't expected it to matter or help her in prison, but her parents business had taken her to New York several times a year. This woman looked familiar, but only because she was one of the few women involved in business. Candy couldn't place her name, but she knew her mother so she nodded.

"I remember you, when you were a little girl playing with the cats outside the shop." The woman didn't look thrilled to see her again. "What did you do to get in here?"

"I was on Spring Break-" She hated to admit that. Weren't you not supposed to ask people that?

"I don't want to know." Even though the woman had just asked, she cut Candy off. It must have been rhetorical. "I thought you would have been in college."

"I was-"

"Mm." It was more of a disappointed humf. Those eyes told her she expected more out of Candy. "Well now you're here so go eat." Even if the food wasn't a step above what you'd find in a dumpster, Candy didn't have an appetite. When she stalled the woman pointed past her. "You will over there." There was a group of white women who now that Candy looked their way realized they had been staring. "My girls will take care of you." Her girls? Were they with the mafia too?

"I didn't know you were like that, Red." A woman with wild blond hair and dark eyeliner addressed the older woman who escorted Candy to the table. Candy sat next to a larger woman with dark hair who was eyeing her in numerous ways.

Red didn't respond to the statement with anything that a hard glare than received a "I'm just kidding." From the younger blond woman.

"She's with me." Red announced to the group, a hand on Candy's shoulder. "Show her the ropes." The group of women nodded, seeming to be quiet out of awe.

When Red returned to the kitchen Candy was left with the gaping group. "What makes you so special, Princess?" The woman with the short black hair spoke first.

"Uh-"

"Red doesn't have people like that - you sort of get chosen when you do right by her - but not right off the bat." The blond explained as she leaned forward as if it would help her examine Candy.

"She knows my family." Candy managed to say as she began to eat, not caring what it tasted like or that she wasn't hungry, just then she didn't have to say too much. Or worse, the wrong thing.

"Nice!" A young white girl with her hair in corn rows and a strange tattoo on her neck grinned and bobbed her head. "Connections."

"Anyway- I'm Nichols." The blond with wild hair and a raspy voice introduced herself before nodding to Big Boo, Yoga Jones, Tricia, and 2 out of place looking women, Chapman and Vause. The cliques were explained to her and some of the basics as well.

"We were all new once." Chapman was kind to add. She seemed like the most likely to be helpful to anyone who asked for it. Candy itched to know what she did to get in there. Chapman would lean over with a loud whisper, "Just don't insult the food." This brought a laugh out of everyone as if there was some inside joke. Candy tried to laugh, but couldn't contribute much to the conversation.

Suddenly there was a small cup of yogurt on her tray. Candy looked up from the slim white arm and saw the woman with the hairnet and apron on from the line. However her angry eyes weren't angry when Candy's met them now. And in a second they were averted as the woman spun and quickly retreated to the kitchen. Candy watched her go and saw Red give her a nod. It was a welcome gift.

"See!" Tricia pointed to the cup of generic brand yogurt. "Connections, yo."


	2. Chapter 2 – Thanks for the dirty pans

Chapter 2 – Thanks for the dirty pans

It had worked in Candy's favor that she had spent some time in the county jail before coming to Litchfield, so the idea of using the toilet in front of others didn't shock her. It didn't mean she liked it, but she wasn't going to have a fit over the conditions. She would just have to adjust.

She didn't have any work assignment or anywhere to go so she retreated to her room where a fresh set of beige scrubs were waiting on her bunk. Everyone had told her that it could take a week to get your own scrub, but there they were on her bunk. Folded and a size small.

Candy was able to blend in this way. However by the end the day, the nickname "Princess" was starting to stick. It sure beat being called by her last name, Klesman, like everyone else. Of course that nick name and "connections" made Candy nervous. With privilege comes jealousy and people trying to take what was hers.

Naturally she had the typical first night in prison; reality hit that she's not going home tomorrow and this was it. It didn't help her mood early that morning as she climbed out of bed for count. The coffee was the only thing she had to look forward to. However that morning she ran into Tricia in the shower line.

"Do those just…stay in?" Candy observed the cornrows her hair was in.

"Yeah, I mean, I rinse 'em and shampoo, but they stay in for a while. It costs commissary to get this done."

"Oh cool," her blue eyes were locked on the blond hair.

"So like, what team do you bat for? My girl, Mercy and me – we were guessing." This question made Candy blush, which gave her away before her words could. "No way!" Tricia's face lit up as she laughed. "You totally do get down with girls! I was right!"

"Well I sorta bat for both teams," Candy admitted. She had always identified as straight, but well, since college she had begun to allow herself to explore her urges. Despite liking guys, she could only masturbate to the thought of women together- that had to mean something right?

"Yeah, all right." Tricia chuckled shaking her head. "That'll change up in here, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I guess." She wasn't used to Tricia's ghetto slang that often didn't make sense to her.

"Tricia-" A woman called to her, causing the girl to turn. "Showers free!" Tricia glanced at Candy once more before stripping of her towel, exposing herself to everyone and sliding in the shower. Candy wasn't entirely sure that she could be so bold, but she wasn't denying that she had looked longer than she should have.

The showers were cold and there wasn't nearly enough time to really get ready – although it wasn't as if she were going anywhere special – and get to breakfast. Red was waiting for her this time, a smile cracked on her face when she got her tray from the angry eyes girl who seemed to make glances out of the side of her eye as Candy stood at the end of the kitchen when Red had beckoned her.

"You'll be assigned to the kitchen." She said, seeming rather proud. Candy was about to say she was no good with food but Red kept going, "Most of these girls work hard to get here so there are not many positions – but you can do clean up, scrubbing the dishes for now."

"Okay," Candy wasn't going to argue. She had a quick breakfast amongst the morning gossip of the white girls. The coffee wasn't Starbucks, but it wasn't half bad from what she expected. Big Boo slid in next to her with a smile and wandering eyes.

"Hey," She leaned in. "How's it going?"

"It's, uh, going." Candy shrugged, thankful to be getting up. "I need to go to my job-" She used as an excuse to leave.

"Everybody goes to their job at the same time-" Nichols called after her, however Candy was already headed back to the kitchen where she had found Red watching.

"If Big Boo bothers you, just tell me." The woman's arms were crossed over her chest. "She's harmless most of the time, but she is a predator for the young pretty girls like you." Candy blushed a little at the compliment, brushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear after she had disposed of her tray. "Come on, I'll show you were you work." Red nodded towards the kitchen where they would find the long empty metal pans, the morning's meal still sticking to them. Red handed Candy an apron and a pair of yellow gloves, accompanied with a brush. "Just clean." 

"I can do that." She smiled as a thanks before turning to her work.

The pans would continue to come, most brought by the last person in the serving line: angry eyes. However her dark brown eyes weren't as harsh this morning. Candy didn't always catch a glance when she brought pans back for her to wash, but when she did, she thanked her – even though who thanks someone for dirty pans? – and tried to smile.

"Yeah," The girl said back flatly – her short boy cut making her look masculine with her hard expression. However when she relaxed she was cute and Candy's eyes kept finding her. Candy snuck glances when this girl had her breakfast with the rest of the kitchen crew that sat out in the empty cafeteria once everyone else had gone to their jobs.

While Candy had liked feminine girls, which to her was the point of being bisexual. However, in this place, something about a girl like the one with the angry eyes was…attractive. She wanted to ask her name, but felt awkward approaching her. She knew that hard front was to keep others away, but it also was what drew Candy to her.

When all of the dishes were done everyone got a break before lunch and Candy felt awkward with the open leisure time with nothing else to do. However returning to her room she discovered a guard looking for her. "Klesman? You've got a bunk." Well that was fast, she thought, but Candy just collected her things and followed.

The black female guard led her to what she would learn is known as Suburbia because it was where all the white inmates were placed. She was walked to the end of rows of bunks, everyone pausing to look and her eyes scanning the area. She spotted Red and the angry eyes two cubes away across from where she was led, both looking her way.

"This is it, Klesman- make yourself at home." Candy walked into the small cubicle like area that had two twin beds on either side. One was clearly owned by someone else and hers was the vacant one. The guard turned then to an inmate behind her, "Gina, you've got a roomie."

Of all people.


	3. Chapter 3 - Face What You Are

Chapter 3- Face what you are

Murphy. That's what she went by since everyone goes by their last name. She was one of Red's close assistants. As Candy began to set down her things, she heard her.

"So you're Princess." It wasn't a question. Candy turned around to face the woman who was really no taller than herself.

"Is that name seriously sticking?" She had a bad feeling she already knew the answer to that. However Murphy cracked a smile at her frustration.

"Well what's your name?"

"Candy." She said as she began to dress the pad on the bunk excuse for a mattress. "Candy Klesman."

"Candy?" Nichols repeated, she was looking over from the cube across from them. She snorted with a chuckle as it seemed that everyone could hear everyone else's conversations. . "Yeah, you want to stick with Princess."

"I thought everyone goes by their last names." Thus far it's what Candy had observed.

"And yours is-" Nichols asked.

"Klesman."

"Yeah no one will remember that." She smirked and shook her head, waving it off. "It's Princess."

Candy looked back to Murphy who was watching her, "Well, that's your side - stay out of my stuff." Her tone wasn't as cold as her words were. She nodded as she began to set up the few things she did have. It would be a while for her commissary to come in so she had to work with what she had or what she could get in the mean time.

"How do you know Red?" Murphy asked, sitting on her own bed, back against the white painted brick wall.

"My family." Candy said, glad she was at least talking to her. Murphy had such a standoff-ish front to her that it didn't seem like she wanted anyone to approach her. "She knows my parents." Murphy nodded slowly.

"It's real lucky to get put in the kitchen. Red is real picky."

"I'm not good with food, but I don't mind the cleaning." Murphy nodded slowly, eyeing the few things Candy had. The basics really, just notebooks, odds and ends. The most exciting thing was a Harry Potter book, which seemed like something everyone read there.

"Do you have a tooth brush?" Seemed to come out of nowhere.

"No," Candy had learned the hard way that they didn't issue them.

Murphy then went under her bunk to pull out a small foot locker-like container. Candy watched and caught a glimpse of its contents: metal crocheting hooks and yarn, a notebook, a Maxim magazine, and other extra toiletries. "Here," she pulled out a new toothbrush and offered it to Candy. "I don't have extra toothpaste but you can use mine until you get your own."

"Thanks," Candy smiled weakly, unsure if it would cost her or if this was another gift, she certainly didn't want to assume. "I can give you one back when I get commissary." Murphy shrugged as she put the footlocker away. "This place sort of works like trading and bartering, right?"

"Yeah," Murphy nodded as she headed to the opening of the cube. "But you know, it's all right." She pressed her lips together before leaving the cube abruptly. It was an odd experience that left Candy unsure what exactly that meant.

"She likes you," Candy turned to see Nichols still watching the scene that had just occurred as if it were entertainment. "Shit, I haven't seen Murphy give anyone shit since like- ever. At least not without her mommy's instruction."

"Her mom-"

"Red." Nichols rolled her dark eyes, as if this wasn't the first time she'd heard the term mistaken. "Maternal figure. Not to be mistaken for girlfriends- which, I don't think I've ever seen her actually be nice to anybody unless she wanted something." Nichols tilted her head and made her eyes big as she hummed, "Hmm!" As if putting two and two together, but keeping the secret.

Candy looked down at the tooth brush and held back a smile. Well having a "cell mate" who liked you was certainly a good thing. She knew better than to piss off anyone who slept that close in prison. Still, she couldn't put her finger on what exactly made her eyes fall on Murphy- only a few other girls seemed to have been worth noticing in any manner. Granted that would all be from glances during meals that would progress the longer she stayed.

"You want some cookies?" Nichols offered a small open bag of chips-a-hoy, which brought Candy into her cube. She wasn't sure she could trust the other inmate, but she was full of information that she needed.

"I don't need to-" 

"No- geez! It's a friendly gesture! Not _everything_ in prison is like food-for-sex or favors." She lectured, but a moment later stalled. "Well, I mean, there are somethings that you gotta work for, you know? But people are still people in here. We are nice to each other." A tilt of her head. "Sometimes." Tossing a cookie in her mouth she continued, "Though don't just take things from anyone." 

"Like cookies from you?" Candy cracked, getting a touch of her own humor back.

"Well like Red you can trust- and her girls, which are like me and Murphy- you can take shit from because they won't fuck you over. But like anyone else- well, just feel it out, kid. You'll get it." Changing the subject leaned forward. "So has anyone asked if you're gay yet?" 

The question made Candy blush but she still nodded, "Yeah – the girl with the cornrows." 

"Ha! Tricia! No shit. I would have thought Big Boo would have gotten to you first. She fucking loves young pussy." Nichols chuckled shaking her head. "I mean, you're pretty- not many girls who come in here are like, the kind of pretty-without-make-up kind of girls, you know what I'm saying?" Candy blushed now, but nodded. She had noticed these things, but obviously felt no need to share the thoughts.

"So-" Nichols turned her head as she eyed her. "Are you a rug muncher?" Candy knew that for her time spent in prison, she was going to shift to being more gay than straight, especially if that's what she was exposed to. So she nodded and accepted it. "I knew it!" Nichols' excitement made her laugh. She was still so new to this place, that it was the first time since she got there that she had laughed.

"Don't tell everyone!" She hissed playfully.

"Oh, people are going to know." Nichols reassured her. "One way or another."


	4. Chapter 4 - Got the smarts

Chapter 4 - got the smarts

Candy went through orientation a week later when there were a sufficient amount of inmates to attend and make it worth while for the guards to play the video. The guards were easy size up and gauge from the nice ones trying to be hardasses and the actual hardasses.

The rest was basically a joke. Including the fact that inmates had counselors, which served very little purpose other than to complain to. However the vibe around the block was that things were rarely changed unless there was some sort of major pull or incident.

Along with Red, Nichols, Morella, and Tricia were the most welcoming and included Candy at their table during meals (at least until she had to get in the kitchen) and sought her out during down time. The big scary inmate that Candy had expected to find in prison, didn't exist in this place. These were all women trying to do their time and get out of there. Or maybe she had just lucked out with Red and had it much easier than the others upon arrival. All the same she wasn't looking to make waves, but after a few days this place seemed like it could be tolerable.

Murphy still kept her words minimal to Candy when they were both in the cubical of a room they shared. Candy had tried to strike up conversation of some sort, but every time she tried, it just sounded stupid. What are you knitting? Obviously it was a blanket. What are you reading? Clearly it was Harry Potter based on the cover. And well, it would just be rude and nosey to ask what she wrote in journals or on the charts she kept for Red.

Unless Murphy said anything to her, she wasn't sure what to say to even talk to her, so Candy backed down. While what Nichols had said had stayed with her, maybe that had just been new-arrival kindness. Or Nichols could have been wrong and Red had told Murphy to lend her anything she needed, so maybe it wasn't really her own idea.

So Candy tried to stay out of her way as much as she could, especially when working. When changing, Candy always kept her back to the other woman, already embarrassed at having to wear the underwear issued to them. It was probably the most unflattering bra and panties she had ever worn. And even if everyone else in the prison wore the same thing, it didn't mean she wanted anyone to see her in it. Especially when she knew in this place, women made glances that made her blush.

Since her arrival, three weeks ago, the woman known as Big Boo had been moving to sit by Candy at meals, striking up conversation with her. Although it rarely led anywhere, Boo kept trying. Periodically Tricia would come to her rescue and Candy sensed some tension between the two, but really wanted to stay out of any of it.

"My girls about to get out soon, you know." Tricia educated her one afternoon during the down time before dinner. Candy was on her own bed, finding comfort in reading. "We're going to have a party and everything."

"Yeah? Cool." Candy smiled, putting down her book.

"Yeah so like I need to step up my game and get out of here soon too, you know? Like she's going to wait for me and all, but I still want to get out and be with her." Tricia had sat down on Candy's bed, avoiding Murphy's, both girls looking like they were at a slumber party with how close they were. "Someone told me you like, went to college."

"Yeah," It was something Candy hadn't wanted to advertise, "Why?"

"Could you fix up my letter for my appeal for me? Like make it look good."

"Uh, yeah sure- I could try." Candy had taken an English class a semester before so she might be able to help out. "Just bring it by."

"Yeah? That would be awesome - and get you an invite to the party." Which would have open to anyone anyway, but Candy still smiled to her as she stood up. "I'll be back in a minute-"

In that brief minute that Tricia was gone, Murphy returned to the cube. Candy smiled to her as a kind welcome and received glance instead. When Tricia returned with the letter, Murphy watched her hand it over to Candy while suggesting that she just needed to word it better and have it look real good before leaving Candy to work on it.

"What's that?" Murphy spoke when they were the only two in the cube. Her brow was furrowed as if she were concerned with what Candy held in her hand.

"An appeal letter." Candy explained, glancing over the poor penmanship and saw that someone else had already worked through it once, "She just wanted someone to look it over so maybe she can get out earlier."

Murphy stared at Candy, "You can do that?"

"Well I'm not like super knowledgable about laws and stuff, but I can edit a letter, yeah."

"I took mine to Chapman because Tricia did, but she hasn't gotten it back to me." That explained the red pen around the letter. It had already been looked at, which made Candy wonder if there was much else she could do. Chapman was rumored to be smart.

"Hold on-" as if Candy were going anywhere, Murphy left the cube and went to the ghetto where Chapman was awkwardly placed. When she returned, Murphy slid onto Candy's bed, sitting as close as Tricia had. Candy stiffened at the closeness despite not having wanted to. Her palms grew sweaty and she knew her heart rate had gone up, but she tried to control her breathing and think of Murphy just as another girl. Like ones she brought to her dorm room to study in college. Then again, those incidences were usually set up to lead to something else.

"So I need to convince them that I accept that hey- I stole stuff, but it wasn't embezzling and that man shot himself. I had nothing to do with that." Everyone in prison is innocent.

"Okay," Candy nodded, seeing Murphy's grammar needed work, but she seemed to have constructed a decent letter, at least in structure. At the bottom she saw her name, Gina. Red had called her by name once or twice but Candy hadn't picked up on it. She liked it far better than Murphy, even despite Gina's masculine appearance with her short hair and lack of ever wearing makeup like the other women. Gina seemed to avoid looking feminine.

"So you can get it looking right?" Gina turned to look at her, her face now close to Candy's.

"Yeah." She nodded, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't want to turn, in fear she would nearly brush her nose against Gina's. "Ginas your first name?

"Uh, yeah." This brought her to lean back, as if suddenly they had somehow gotten too close.

"It suits you," felt like an awkward thing to say, but Candy didn't regret it. Now she could turn and smile at the other woman; a lame attempt at flirting.

Gina let out a 'heh' sort of chuckle as she sat back against the wall, "You're the first to think so."

"Well I do." How Candy got so rusty at playing it cool was beyond her.

"Well Princess doesn't suit you."

"Tell me about it." Candy wasn't irritated but her tone was flat.

"Though you really don't want anyone to know your name is Candy- that could...be bad."

"Bad?"

"Just get like bad attention." Gina shrugged. "People here are ignorant and make fun of anything they can."

"I already got that." Candy nodded. "But Princess isn't doing me any favors."

Gina cracked a smile, one of the first Candy had seen, "You'll be all right."

Something about now she said that made the stiffness go away. Sure, she was supposedly watched over by Red, but this was the first actual comfort she had received. From anyone in this place. And she was glad it came from Gina.

**Thank you everyone for the feedback! It means a great deal. 3 I will definitely keep writing and posting!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Perfect Setup

Chapter 5 – The Perfect Setup

After Candy had received the letter from Gina to edit, she got to it right away. Gina would stay on her bed, reading over her shoulder as she began to work through and reword the appeal. She would only leave when it was time to prepare dinner.

The interaction had left Candy with a fluttering feeling that she knew meant she was attracted to someone. 'Never settle for anything less than butterflies' she had been told by Sex and the City. A girl had really never given her butterflies before, but did it count if Gina wasn't so feminine? Did that make her gay? Even after teenage years of what she thought was exploring her sexuality, she realized then that she still didn't know.

On the way to dinner, Nichols seemed to show up out of nowhere, slinging her arm over Candy's shoulders to pull her close; clearly disregarding the no touching rule. "Hey Lollipop- people are talking that you are helping with appeal letters. You and Chapman should pair up and start a business." Candy let out a soft chuckle. "Or pair up for something else- would you guess she and Vause were lovers on the outside?"

Candy had certainly noticed Vause - who hadn't? That woman just reeked of dominant lesbian. Not that Candy had a great gay-dar, but all the same she was surprised to hear about Chapman. Like calling Yoga Jones or Nora lesbians- that just seemed...off.

"No- really?"

"Yeah really, partners in crime, the works-" her arm retreated when they turned the corner to enter the guard-filled cafeteria. "She's kinda hot, right?" Candy agreed but she could have sworn she learned that Nichols was with Morello.

"So you like know everything about everybody." Candy observed.

"Kinda," Nichols' interest seemed to have peaked when she brought up the topic. "Mostly everything about everybody in the tribe." Candy knew that meant the white inmates. "Why? Who you wanna know about?" She paused with a serious expression on her face before pointing to Candy as they got in the food line. "But it'll cost you!" She waited a beat before losing her fake front and laughed, "Nah, I'm just fucking with you- what do you want to know?"

The line was moving at a decent pace because the inmates handing out trays were quick. "Ah- well," Candy had to stall as they began to go along the serving line, soon to be approaching the person she had questions about.

"Well?" the woman with wild blond hair looked at her impatiently. "Cat got your tongue?"

Maybe it was her eyes glancing at the subject that gave her away, or it was just where they were, but Nichols' head went back and she released a long "Oooooh-" as she figured out the puzzle.

Of course they both arrived at a Gina at that moment, each receiving their trays that they had watched fill. Nichols accepted the tray handed to her by Gina, who stood on a box because she was short and needed to reach over the counter. "Thanks, sweetheart." She winked at Gina with a smirk that from her face, Gina took a moment to process but then kept on serving. Candy accepted her own tray, receiving a longer glance from its server, who then quickly looked away and called out 'next. However she had witnessed what Nichols had done on purpose. Was that to gauge a reaction from Gina? What had it proved?

Candy was on Nichols' heals to get to the table where they would eat, sitting across from her with a furrowed brow. "What-"

"Is she gay?" Nichols proposed the question Candy didn't need to ask. "Well I've never seen her with anyone, or heard her talk about anyone like that- but just because she won't flirt with me doesn't mean shit." Candy just blinked at her. "So that's a 'probably'."

"Oh."

"I've seen you two- all close to each other." Nichols grinned when she leaned in. However Morello and Vause joined them and caught a whiff of the conversation.

"Oo- close to who?" Morello a red lipstick nearly lit up her face.

"You've seen it." Nichols suggested.

"Oh, with Gina? Yeah, yeah- it's cute. She's a nice girl. Never seen her like nobody, but she sure likes you." Hearing it from another source made Candy blush, but also feel slightly reassured. Granted she didn't want everyone to know.

"You going to go for it?" Alex Vause asked, those eyes behind her glasses falling on Candy.

"Uh, I don't know." She slouched with the answer.

"You should." Morello encouraged her. "What you got to lose?"

"A bunk mate that hates her?" Nichols brought up.

"But-" Alex pointed her fork when she spoke to Nichols. "If it does work out then you got the perfect set up."


	6. Chapter 6 - Squirrels & Candy

Chapter 6 – Squirrels and candy

Tricia was throwing the big going away party for Mercy and everyone who knew the girl was there. Candy didn't know her too terribly well, but Tricia urged her to come and well, it's not like she had any other plans.

While everyone else tried to dance and celebrate, even if just to celebrate something, Candy sat down with a cup of the red colored liquid that was supposed to be punch. Tricia and Mercy had been able to find some sort of love in prison, which in its own way was comforting. Not that Candy was looking for _love_ but well, it was just nice to see two people making something good of a bad situation.

"Hey-" Big Boo spun a chair around and sat down with Candy, corn in hand. "Is this depressing or what?" 

Candy was surprised to see the older woman there. Nichols had filled her in on some of the old drama between Mercy and Big Boo so this seemed like the last place she would want to be. Then again there was word that she might try someone to hurt Mercy or make her screw everything up.

"Hey," Candy wasn't necessarily going to ignore her. "Yeah, I guess- but someone's leaving this place so I guess you have to take advantage of something positive when it happens, right?"

"Psh," The woman's tattoos were on display in her old wife beater. "Good riddance." She glanced over her shoulder before looking back at Candy. "So someone said your names Candy- is that a nick name? That you're sweet?"

Just as she had been warned. "Uh, well no – short for Candice, which well, I hate." 

"I like candy." The comment wasn't specific if it was the name or the actual sweets.

"Well I think everyone does." The woman had leaned in and that made Candy stiffen. She didn't smell foul per say, but Boo did have a scent that she caught a whiff of.

"So you taste sweet?" The way she licked her lips made Candy's skin crawl. It wasn't that she found Boo ugly or repulsing; she simply found her hitting on her ugly and repulsing. The woman was at least a decade or two her senior.

"Is she bothering you?" Candy heard Gina's low voice before she saw her slide into the seat beside her, eyes locked on Boo.

"Uh-" 

"Oh!" Boo's eyebrows raised as if surprised by the sight before pointing back and forth at the two of them. "Is _this_ a thing?"

Candy felt her face instantly grow hot at the fact that Boo would be so bold. No one told her that she liked Gina- did they? Shit- you can't trust anyone in prison.

"Yeah." Gina didn't flinch, and nor did her gaze. "It is."

"Well shit, I knew the squirrel didn't go for nuts, but now she likes _candy_." Cracked the older woman before she realized that Red had approached and stood directly behind her, leaning forward to speak in her ear.

"When I said there was plenty more pussy here, I didn't mean take the first thing you found." She growled in a manner only Red could. "Or something that just isn't yours to take." Did seriously _everyone _know?! Candy would never tell Nichols anything ever again.

"Yeah, yeah okay-" Boo stood and put up her hands as if surrendering. Her eyes were on Gina for her last spat, "I don't like bi chicks anyway- they always go back to dick." Candy knew her face was glowing and could tell that they had made a bit of scene when she heard Boo tell someone to fuck off as she left.

She couldn't move. She just sat there. She didn't want to turn and face her bunk mate beside her or look up at the woman who had just defended her.

"She's a sweet woman, but can be a bit of a predator." Red informed her, as if sensing she needed to speak first.

"Yeah," Gina agreed.

"But she'll get over it." Red stood up straight before moving back to the food that she and Gina had brought into the common area; leaving the two of them at the table.

"Yeah." Gina said again, not really confirming anything in particular, before suddenly getting up and scurrying over to assist Red as if nothing had happened.

Candy was left at the table, realizing then her mouth was hanging slightly open. What had just happened? Did Gina just say that to scare Boo off or…was there a _thing_ between them?

Shit. She had no idea.

As soon as she could comfortably part Mercy's going away party, Candy was seeking out Nichols. She had made an appearance at the party earlier, but would be found near the showers talking to Chapman.

"Hey Tootsie Roll." She grinned to Candy when she turned to face her. "You won't believe what I learned about Chapman-"

"Did you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"Tell- you know-" 

"What?" Nichols looked puzzled as if they weren't on the same page.

"Gina-" Candy spoke low and through her teeth so no one could over hear.

"That you like her? Psh- no."

"Seriously?" For once Candy's eyes narrowed; she knew girls like this in school. They heard it all, and spread it. "Because you were about to tell me Chapman's business."

"OK, yeah- that she squirted once." This brought a laugh out of Nichols but Candy was just confused.

"She what?- Whatever- seriously, you didn't tell?" her voice had become a bit more desperate.

"No! Why did someone say something to her?" Nichols quickly became very serious. "Because Morello wouldn't spread that and well, Vause is too new to just put something like that out there." She shook her head again. "Naw, and Gina wouldn't listen to them anyway- why? What happened?"

When Candy had told her what exactly had occurred, Nichols was hanging off of every word, like this was legit entertainment to her. "Shit, Princess! I don't know – that sounds like she's giving _you_ the hint." Nichols was smiling ear to ear. "Go for it." Candy shook her head; she just wasn't sure if she trusted Nicky and this was still too much too fast for her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Moral of the Story

**Thank you all for the feedback! I greatly appreciate it and will keep posting. :D**

**Chapter 7 – Moral of the story**

Candy was anxious going back to the cube that evening. Stalling as long as she could before COs deliberately told her to get a back to bed for lights out. She found Gina already on her bed, lying on her stomach as she went over a chart. She rarely would lie propped up like that, so it looked a little off. Candy didn't say anything entering the cube, what was she going to say?

_Hey thanks for telling Boo that there was something between us so she wouldn't hit on me. And by the way- is there something between us? _Yeah that sounded stupid. There had to be a better way to ask.

Candy glanced her way once more, catching her gaze before shyly looking away like she hadn't meant to. Trying to pretend that the other woman hadn't been watching her, Candy tried to change into her night gown, switching her shirt before slipping out of her pants under the long dress. She couldn't help glancing back across the cube, but found Gina looking down again.

"So, great party, huh?" came out of Candy's mouth before she felt stupid for mentioning it.

"Yeah," Gina would look up then. "Sucks to see Mercy go- she was part of the family."

"The family?" Candy had a hunch that she knew what she was referring to, but she wasn't entirely sure who that encompassed.

"Yeah, you know- Reds the mom and she sort of looks out for the rest of us." Us being the white girls she took under her wing. Red was certainly the parental figure for a handful of the younger girls, known as her daughters. "Me, Nicky, Boo, Norma, Tricia, Morello, Mercy, you."

"Me?" a smile cracked then.

"Uh, yeah." Gina watched Candy sit on the other bunk. "You kind of just got in by default, but you're in."

"Oh,"

"Yup."

"Cool." If anything helped Candy feel a bit more relaxed in prison, it would be knowing that she was accepted by others and in 'the family'. Took away a bit of the feeling on her own in all of this. "How did you get in?" it wasn't where she really wanted to take the conversation, but it would keep Gina talking.

"When I got here, Red just sort of took me in. I didn't want to make friends or nothing so I wasn't like meshing with any groups or whatever." Candy had already picked up that races had smaller cliques in them. "And she knew that I actually did my shit- like worked hard. So she got me in the kitchen," she shrugged after that, dismissing the topic.

The COs called one minute until lights out, which made Candy feel like she had wasted time. "So you always got along with people like Norma and, uh- Big Boo?"

Gina's eyebrows rose on that name, as if picking up on the hint. "Kinda." she smirked. "Do you get along with people like Norma and Boo?"

"Well, Norma like never talks." Candy lowered her voice in the slim chance Norma would over hear the mention of her name.

"Yeah she does- just not to most people." Seeing that they worked so much together in the kitchen, Candy suspected that Gina would know more about Norma than anyone else.

"And Boo is- uh, well - I don't _not_ get along with her."

"She's what?" Gina didn't let the first fumble go.

"Uh-" Candy got the hunch that this was a test, being sniffed out for something. There was a right and a wrong answer here. "Not my type."

Gina just nodded then, her gaze locked on Candy as if waiting for something else, but Candy didn't know what.

"So...yeah. Thanks for earlier."

"Yeah." Gina glanced down at the chart in front of her. "Any time."

"Has she ever does that to you?" A question Candy didn't need an answer to, but it kept the conversation going.

"No," Gina shook her head, looking down for a moment before her dark eyes looked over to her bunk mate. "Not my type."

And with that the lights turned off and the inmates went quiet. Gina set the charts on her locker and got under her covers without another word. Once again leaving Candy without any progress. Did any of that mean anything? This girl was nearly impossible to read. Granted it left the fluttering active in her stomach, but that wouldn't necessarily help her sleep across the cube from her that night.

* * *

Candy would then get some answers the next morning when Red pulled her to the side as soon as she entered the kitchen after breakfast to begin her shift. Candy had never been into Red's office and it wasn't nearly as private as one would like, but they worked with what they had.

Red had checked in on Candy, becoming far nicer and kinder than the first impression had left. It was because of her that Candy could sleep well at night and not worry that someone would shiv her or something. She grew thankful for the other woman and relayed the information to her parents in hopes it would benefit Red.

The woman with the bright red hair sat in her desk chair and crossed her arms. "These walls have eyes you know." it was the kind of start to a lecture that made Candy's stomach drop and immediately gave her nausea. Her cold blood made her feel as if she were in trouble. "And ears." Candy couldn't respond, or really speak. She didn't know what she had been caught doing so she couldn't defend herself just yet. Red really had a way to intimidate someone with just a glance; Candy felt so small. "Are you gay?"

Gay? Was this about Boo? "Uh- no." she fumbled. "I mean, sorta- I like- uh, girls, so yeah, kinda."

"If you are, you are- if you're not, well, some women here just become 'gay for the stay'- it helps us get by. Find companionship, comfort, release- I get it." At least her tone was soft as she explained this stance. "But you're not actually gay. When you leave here you will go back to your boyfriend and get married, have kids, and forget about this place." Red had hit the nail on the head. Ideally that was the game plan.

Red had paused, looked to Candy for a response, which Candy nodded, assuming that was the correct thing to do.

"Gina is gay." Red stated bluntly, causing Candy to really want to vomit now. The walls really must have eyes- or be full of snitches. She had probably confided in the wrong inmates that spread this secret. Did this mean that Gina knew? "I don't want you leading her on, I don't care who your parents are and what how much they've helped me- if you hurt her, more than just me will hurt you."

Candy stood there, shocked. Not sure what to say, wanting to cry because she felt as if she had done something wrong already. Had she done something wrong? She never said anything to Gina- only to others who she had been stupid enough to expect would keep their mouths shut. Not to mention she was mortified that someone had called her out on liking a girl. It wasn't that she didn't have crushes on girls, but she rarely, if ever, shared them and now she felt like everyone probably knew.

"I- uh-" she still felt frozen as she stood there. "I don't want to cause problems- it was just a, um, crush. We don't _do_ anything or anything-she doesn't-"

"She's fond of you," hearing this come from Red in that thick Russian accent had a much deeper impact that Nichols' suspicions. "I can tell. I just don't want you -or her- getting involved in something that will leave her hurt." Red shook her head then, "Girls in here think that they are going to have that lasting relationship that even after they leave this place. They never do. I've been here long enough to see it all. Most don't even last more than a few months here." Red speaks with her hands now, waving them as she lists things, "Someone gets jealous, someone doesn't care as much as the other- Then girls get hurt."

So was the moral of the story to not even bother? Candy couldn't bring herself to ask that question. "Well I don't want to hurt anyone-" Not that she could help what she felt.

"Good." Red nodded, but took a long pause, seeming to consider something. "However she is happier – livelier than I've seen in a long while. Doing that little, smile-smirk she does." This even made Red smile before looking back at Candy. "That's not saying I'm okay with it, only that I do want you girls happy." She paused before narrowing her eyes. "Do we have an understanding?"

Candy nodded, having no idea what sort of understanding they had come to – was Red okay with her liking someone she considered a 'daughter'? Was she still wanting Candy to buzz off? Candy then had to go to her job scrubbing dishes pondering now what to do? This was getting far more complicated than just liking someone. Then again, when in prison, there isn't much else to occupy your time, or your mind. Of course it certainly didn't help when Gina would periodically bring her dishes and produce that 'smile-smirk' that Candy recognized right away.


End file.
